


《小兔子乖乖，把门开开》

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [41]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *李长官为何那样*李赫宰在外一本正经一丝不苟严苛古板毫无情趣，下班后带着买给omega的情趣内衣回家哄骗李东海穿给自己看，还要人家穿着衣服给自己口。*一个吃播*CAR*《情有独钟》番外
Series: 《情有独钟》 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 30





	《小兔子乖乖，把门开开》

**Author's Note:**

> 2w字，字数预警  
> 有点小刺激，请确认自己能消化再看

这天，一向守时的李少校破天荒地迟到了一个小时，一丝不苟地身着军装从车上下来，板着脸走进办公楼。路过一楼传达室时门卫向他敬礼，他也只是略微点了点头回应，多一眼都没看过去。  
这位刚退到二线没多久的少校军官仍带着出任务的果决肃杀，行事手段干净利落，为人也严苛古板，整天也不见那张板起的扑克脸笑一下。少校的父亲是军区的司令，父子俩一同在部队系统内居要职，公共场合父子二人见面也都是一副公事公办的样子，要是不说是父子，几乎没人想得到。  
看着李赫宰的身影走远，门卫才松了口气坐下。这位少校他是怕的厉害，别看年轻，举手投足间总带着野外大型肉食动物的气息，让他想起丛林里伺机而动的豹子。他听说今天李少校迟到的原因是家里的omega正在发情期，所以早上出门晚了些。  
近些年来军区越来越人性化，因为omega发情期离不开人，所以准许将人带进军区内的家属公寓楼。不过李少校似乎不喜欢自己的omega露面，宁愿迟到早退几次也不把发情期内格外诱人的omega带过来。  
那门卫若有所思地想到，也不是不能理解。少校宠自己的omega的光荣事迹军区内传过好多，说这位占有欲强到从不带到部队聚餐上，宝贝似的，连看都不肯给别人看一眼。

李赫宰走进自己的办公室，脱掉军装外套露出里边的衬衫，扣子一丝不苟地系到脖子，领带服帖的在身前。连袖子的扣也是系好的，只露出凸起的腕骨和手表边缘。他桌上放着素色的保温杯，上面被李东海恶趣味的贴上卡通贴纸，一个正在跳舞的米老鼠。  
他目光微微扫过杯身，冷硬的表情终于有一丝裂痕，眼里泛起一阵笑意。那个小家伙…早上起来像个小尾巴一样光着屁股黏在他身上，因为还在发情期的余韵中，格外软的声线像喉结里藏了块奶糖。  
“哥哥…不要去上班了，在家陪我吧。”说着，蹭了蹭李赫宰的腿，小手不安分地摸向他腿间“不要去了…”

李赫宰微微偏头，看见李东海嘟起的嘴唇叹气，突然理解君王不早朝的缘由。他只好放弃系扣子，敞着衬衫去吻粘人omega“乖乖，晚上回来陪你玩。”

“那好吧…”  
李东海乖乖答应，收回手给人系扣子。他从最上面那一颗开始系，一边系一边嘟嘟囔囔。  
“给你系好了不许解开。”说着在李赫宰脖子上咬了一口，凶狠地皱了皱脸“标记了！”

“好，不解。除了你没人敢碰我的扣子，好不好？”李赫宰捏了捏面前的小脸，结婚以后大概是吃了颗定心丸的缘故，李东海在他面前越来越娇嗔大胆，经常缠着他说些胡话，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛偷笑。  
李东海嬉笑着看他，一颗颗扣子系着慢慢蹲下身。他仰起头看着李赫宰，手上的动作却没停，直到系好最下面那一颗扣子以后，双手慢慢下滑到腿侧，闭上眼睛凑到人胯前吻了吻。  
“你这里好大哦，衬衫鼓起来了。”

那张小脸乖乖地扬起来，见他胸前起伏的幅度变大还笑着用脸颊蹭了蹭“我想舔一下。”

李赫宰蓦地呼吸急促起来，他不知道李东海这是突然要玩哪一出，不过身体已经诚实的给予反应。李东海甚至还没碰到他，只是隔着内裤吻了吻他便已经硬的发疼。  
他看得清楚，李东海大胆挑逗自己的时候耳朵红的快滴出血一般，和他对视几秒率先移开视线。他轻笑一声，摸了摸omega的头发纵容接下来的动作。  
李东海受到鼓励更加大胆，褪下裹住巨物的薄薄布料，早已硬挺的性器弹了弹，垂在李东海面前。

“小坏蛋，我今天要迟到了。”

李东海握住那根粗壮的肉棒熟练地套弄，含着头部在口中舔弄，餍足的表情像在吃一根美味的棒棒糖。他听到李赫宰无奈的声音不禁偷笑，挑起眼角看向人。  
“赫，你要是不迟到，那我会很难过的。”

“难过什么？”

闻言，跪在地上的人站起来，贴着李赫宰的身体吻上唇。  
“当然是难过我的alpha没到中年就不行了…”

李赫宰眼神一暗，他本想着满足李东海胡闹的心思就了事，眼下看来不把人摁在身下做到求饶为止是不行了，敢质疑他。

“哥，下午要开会。”杨韬大大咧咧走进李赫宰办公室，顺带用脚把门带上。  
那年他一个人带着搜救队重返东南亚雨林把李赫宰救了回来，没多久李司令亲自见他，问他愿不愿意以后就跟在李赫宰身边晋升。  
他自然是愿意的，他是李赫宰的老部下、老搭档，不管是对李赫宰还是他来说，对方都是工作上最好的合作伙伴。

“敲门。”李赫宰从思绪中抽离，斜睨人一眼“进我办公室敢不敲门，欠揍了。”

“哎呀哥咱们俩谁跟谁啊！”杨韬撑着桌子冲着李赫宰挑眉，顺手拿过保温杯看了看。  
“哟，这大耗子！又换成跳舞了？”

李赫宰看他一眼，翻了一页纸。  
“水要温的，最好偏热一点，三分热两分凉兑一下就行。”

他说完，继续低头看手中的报告，唇紧紧抿成一条线。临近午时的阳光从身后的合叶窗的缝隙照进来，面前的办公桌左上角一摞文件码的整整齐齐，旁边书柜里的书按照高度从高到低排列。李赫宰后背挺的笔直，领带束在胸前，李东海亲手给他打的，抬手看了眼时间开始一天的工作。

李东海正懒洋洋地倚着客厅的贵妃榻看电视剧，旁边放着刚洗好的水果。最近正处于发情期的尾声，时不时地便会想念alpha的怀抱，早上被李赫宰喂饱以后又回床上睡了一小会，爬起来重新泡了澡才下楼。  
今天大半个白天都被他睡过去，连午饭都没吃，他一边吃草莓一边出神想着，怎么还没到黄昏，他又想见李赫宰了。他身上穿着李赫宰的外套，被雪松围着还是觉得不满足，没有那双有力的臂膀抱着自己，总觉得冷。  
李东海忧愁的叹气，这可怎么办，他想李赫宰了。

时针指向五点，李赫宰从电脑屏幕中抬起头。下午时候觉得热，开过会后又把外套脱下来搭在椅背上，只穿了里面的衬衫。本想把领带也解下来敞开领口，却想起早上李东海给他系上扣子时说下班回来要检查。  
虽然知道这是李东海跟他开玩笑，不过为了那点情趣李赫宰思来想去最后还是忍着闷热好好的穿着衣服，他可不想惹李东海不高兴，毕竟他今天还要带个小礼物回去玩玩。

快六点的时候，门卫看见李少校从他面前经过，然后突然倒退回来。修长手指敲了敲窗户，严肃问道。  
“有一个我的名字的包裹？”

“啊…是的，您稍等。”门卫被吓的一抖，噌的一下站起来，赶紧对了下名单。

李赫宰答应一声，在传达室前站的笔直。估计这门卫要是知道他的包裹里装着什么，可能会让他亲自进去拿。他面不改色心不跳地接过快递，道谢离开。一路拎着还遇到不少熟人，一直到坐进车里才打开快递袋子，里边是他给李东海买的小礼物。

一套纯白色的情趣内衣，蕾丝网状的长筒袜，外加一个兔耳朵发夹。

他检查一番十分满意，然后板着脸塞进购物袋里，发动车子准备回家。驶离军区大门不由得勾起嘴角，等红灯的间隙食指无意识地敲着方向盘，出神想到家里的小蛋糕那么漂亮，扮起兔兔肯定也是最好看的兔兔，白白嫩嫩的，一定好吃。

李东海算好了时间，一听到外边有汽车的声音立马踩着拖鞋跑到窗边，拉开纱帘探头探脑张望。他看见军绿色的衣服出现在铁门栏杆外，笑了一下去打开大门，李赫宰大步走过来抱住他，来不及关家门先给投怀送抱的omega一个吻。  
“想我了？”

“嗯！”李东海用力点头，然后埋头蹭了蹭给自己挽尊。  
“还好…下午起来的时候没见到你，有点想你。”

“嗯，明天周末，哪也不去在家陪你。”顺便玩兔兔。  
李赫宰单手抱着人关上家门，放下手里购物袋，他暂时还不准备告诉李东海他买了什么，想哄骗李东海穿上这身衣服得等小家伙吃饱喝足懒洋洋最放松的时候，又乖又听话。他也摸出些门路，哄骗李东海这事就跟打仗是一样的，要在放松警惕的时候一步步诱导，等小家伙被骗进陷阱再收网。  
李东海也注意到他手上的袋子，挣扎着要看里边是什么。  
李赫宰躲开他的动作，故作神秘。  
“是礼物，但是现在不给你看。”

李东海睁大眼睛，有礼物！  
李赫宰瞧见李东海眼睛滴溜溜的转，立马补上一句“也不可以偷看。”

李东海委屈的撇嘴，不情不愿地答应了。

李赫宰洗漱完换了身衣服下来吃饭，购物袋大大方方的扔在客厅的茶几上。李东海一直都是特别听他话的，答应不偷看真的没有趁着他上楼洗澡去翻袋子，乖乖地抱着手机坐在沙发上等他。  
“这么乖？”  
他走下楼梯冲李东海张开手臂，抱着人一起去餐桌。这顿晚饭他其实没有多想吃，饭后甜点对他吸引力大过桌上的佳肴，但是不行，为了李东海他还得多忍忍。李赫宰应着omega的要求吻了吻脸颊，心里想到，平日里就常嚷着不舒服，空着肚子折腾一晚怕是会生病。  
李东海压根不知道他的小九九，开开心心的扒饭，絮絮叨叨的说最近在家里休假金希澈也不放过他，经常隔空投送文件过来要他帮忙，振振有词说作为花了他那么多钱的人，看看文件又没有多累。  
李东海说着说着就扁起嘴，委屈巴巴地看他一眼“你看我赚钱多难。”

“累了就不做，我养你。”李赫宰揉揉他的头发，又夹了块鱼放进他盘子里。“也不是非要工作的，不行我去跟你哥说。就说…”  
李赫宰压低声音在李东海耳边说道。  
“就说，我们最近在备孕，不可以操劳。”

李东海一下子炸起毛，差点从椅子上跳起来，指着李赫宰几次开合嘴唇也没说出个所以然，最后一屁股坐下，恶狠狠咬了一口肉。  
“狗男人！”

时针已经指向八点，吃过饭后李东海懒洋洋窝在李赫宰怀里，有一搭没一搭的被alpha喂水果，眯着眼睛看电视。  
时间正好，状态也正好，李赫宰低头看了看李东海。大灰狼终于露出自己隐藏起来的尾巴，看向小白兔时欢快的摇了起来。

“海海。”

“嗯？”李东海丝毫不知道接下来李赫宰要给他看什么，眨着眼睛抬起头。  
李赫宰先亲了又亲那双漂亮眼睛，然后指了下茶几上的购物袋。  
“礼物，现在看吧。”

李东海浑然不知里边是什么，拍了拍手起身。购物袋是很正常的一家衣服品牌的手提袋，李东海以为是什么衣服。  
他走过去打开，把里边的白色衣服拿出来。  
“这什么………李赫宰！！！”

李东海把手里的布料扔到桌上，脸颊一下子烧起来。他刚刚拿起的正巧是……连一块布都称不上的，大概可以叫做是内裤的东西。  
被他唤了名字的家伙笑着起身，捡起来从身后抱住他，“好看吧。”

蕾丝边从皮肤上滑过痒痒的，耳旁刻意压低的声音不经意地对他吹着气。李东海觉得所有被触过的地方也开始变热，发情期明明快结束了才对，怎么又莫名其妙地腿软了呢。

李赫宰轻笑“小兔子…”  
他说着，把内裤塞进李东海的手里“宝宝，我们试一试？”

李东海瞬间想起来这人曾经在床上的那些恶趣味，结婚以后仍然二人世界的好处就是完全没有顾忌，他们玩过不少花样。他从前可都不知道李赫宰居然这么闷骚，而且偏爱和他在卧室以外的地方，要不是怕别人看到他，恨不得拉着他在花园里试一次。

“我才不要！”

“试一次…嗯？”李赫宰收紧手臂把人抱在怀里，说话的间隙落下细碎的吻在颈侧，悄然放出信息素，一点点围绕omega。

小兔子要慢慢的哄才行。  
这是李赫宰总结出的道理，不能一下子惊到小动物，不然就不好抓了。

温柔的alpha威压更像是在调情，李赫宰的手臂从身后围过来把李东海圈禁在怀里，左右晃着身子慢条斯理地安抚。一手揽着他的腰，另一手钻进衣服不怀好意地四处捏了捏，柔软的蕾丝边划过乳尖，引得人一阵颤栗。  
李东海还在发情期的尾期呢。李赫宰轻笑，沿纤细脖颈慢慢吻到肩膀，衣扣已经被李赫宰解开了几颗，领口大开垂至臂弯。  
虽然衣服还算是完整的挂在自己身上，李东海哀叹一声向后仰起头，还不如全部都脱下来了，那双大手在身上肆意游走，抚遍身上每一寸皮肤，偏偏到了下身却只隔着裤子草草挑逗几次就算了事。

“海海…穿一次吧。”  
指腹划过乳尖，捻着硬挺的小小肉粒揉捏。胸前露出的大片皮肤滑嫩可口，他的小蛋糕香香甜甜，皮肤下好像藏满了蜂蜜。  
李赫宰余光瞥见李东海眯着眼睛似在享受，埋头在锁骨啃咬，品尝美味一般满足的咂了咂嘴。

“别咬我…”李东海睁开眼睛，浮起一层水雾的眸子委屈地盯着alpha，猫咪唇又撅了起来。  
“你干嘛咬我..每次都，每次都咬我。”

李赫宰不语，抱着人跌进沙发，下沉的惯性让那挺翘的臀不偏不倚坐在他两腿中间。李赫宰没忍住，泄出一声低喘，然后李东海的耳朵肉眼可见的速度迅速变红。小家伙好像也意识到不对劲，捉住衣服里的大手，情急之下连触到内裤都不在意。  
“不要..这是客厅，没有拉窗帘。”

“单向的，怕什么？”李赫宰优哉游哉地答应，另一只手在李东海两腿间，沿性器鼓起的形状抚摸“海海，做一次兔兔吧，给我看看好不好？”  
“只给我看。”李赫宰补上一句。

李东海炸起毛，他已经开始觉得身体酸软，红着眼圈反驳“当然只给你看！不然还有谁！”

“对，所以给我看看吧。”  
李赫宰一边亲一边开始推进自己的计划，故意从他腿间挤进内裤摸了摸湿润的小穴，指腹抚过穴口的褶皱，轻轻地拍打几下。李东海忍不住挤出一声哭腔，他知道李赫宰是故意的，但他没有力气反抗，密不透风的威压和慢慢侵袭的欲望压得他快喘不过气，偏偏李赫宰又什么都没做，看起来游刃有余。

“赫宰…”

“嗯？”李赫宰连声音都没有丝毫变化，仿佛还端坐在办公桌前整理文件，手边是温热适宜的水。他安抚的亲了亲不安的omega，像平时一样哄着。  
“怎么了？”

李东海抿起唇，这要怎么说，迫使他只能敞开腿的手强势地在他下身游离，碰了碰向外吞吐情液的后穴又开始不慌不忙地抚摸囊袋，隔靴搔痒的抚慰更加难熬。  
李赫宰还在他耳边不停地唤他“海海…兔兔，穿一次吧，我想看。”

要答应吗…  
李东海瞄了眼购物袋内的衣服，几根带子实在称不上是衣服，还有一个兔耳朵的发夹。  
他还在犹豫，突然，李赫宰的手机响了。

“怎么了？”alpha的声音略微沙哑，通话的对方似乎并未察觉到有什么不对。  
李赫宰把手机开了免提放到一边，重新将手放进李东海的衣服中，贪恋地摸着怀里的身体。

“文件我今天看过了，按照我标的改就可以。”  
李赫宰继续沉声讲工作，手上动作愈发加快。怀里李东海快要哭出来，开了免提以后声音很容易被对方听到，他除了捂紧自己的嘴不知道该做什么。裤子还好好的穿在身上，只是多了一只手，正在玩弄可怜兮兮收缩的小穴。

“赫…赫宰……”

“按照我说的做。”李赫宰应声转过头，温柔地吻去李东海眼角的泪，不容置疑的一语双关。  
“做好发给我，我会再检查。”

那只作乱的手突然加快速度，两指在甬道内勾起，四处摸索一阵朝那一点戳弄。李赫宰从未这样严厉的对自己说过话，李东海不知怎的，突然生出一种想要乖乖蛰伏在他身下的想法，身处发情期格外敏感的身体微微颤栗。  
他正迷茫地想着什么，只听扬声器传出对面的声音。

“是，我明白了。哥，下个礼拜的演讲稿我再确认一下发给您。”

原来不是在跟自己说话，李东海在快感中蜷起脚趾，委屈的吸吸鼻子。李赫宰为什么不跟自己讲话，这个时候还想着工作。  
电话那边的下属还在不停地说着什么，李东海已经无暇消化那些话。李赫宰把他抱在怀里，一边忙着在身体里搅弄，另一边在滑嫩的肌肤上舔舐起来，偶尔在对方问起这样可以吗的时候答应一声，紧紧盯着李东海的表情。

“可以，但我觉得还能更好。”

只是两根手指而已，李东海从鼻腔中挤出两声嘤咛，他的内裤已经被溢出的体液打湿了，性器涨的发疼。明明顶在屁股上的那根也已经硬了，李赫宰偏偏这种时候忍的很好，讲电话的声音也没有什么起伏。部队里长年训练学来的自控力全用来对付让他听话这件事上，他被玩的好难受，快意和空虚交织在一起，而他只要按李赫宰说的穿上那几件衣服就可以得到想要的。

“赫宰……哥哥……”李东海委屈极了，李赫宰怎么可以对他把持得住，还不理他。  
他努力趴到李赫宰耳边，还因为太难过打了个哭嗝。  
“我穿……我想要，你别这样对我。”

小白兔上钩了。  
李赫宰得意的笑，然后安抚正在委屈的omega，李东海噙着泪瞪他一眼，可空气中的蛋糕香明明白白地告诉他李东海似乎要迎来情潮。  
他决定结束通话，工作没有陪宝贝重要。

“明天再说吧，家里养的兔子饿了。”

“啊？您…养兔子了？”

“嗯，刚养的，饿了。”李赫宰笑着瞥了眼小家伙，抽出手拍了拍软软的小肚子，无声地做口型让他换衣服。  
李东海有些腿软，起身差点又跌进李赫宰怀里，被人笑着拍了下屁股，吓得赶紧抓着衣服躲到沙发另一边。李赫宰捂住话筒，对他说道。“就在这换吧，别上楼了。”

话音刚落被李东海狠狠瞪了一眼，而李赫宰悠闲地坐在一边，交叠双腿看人换衣服。大概因为处于发情期的缘故，只是随意撩拨两下omega身体就泛起了大片的粉红，褪下衣裤后将内裤举到面前苦着脸犹豫一阵，在李赫宰玩味的注视下红着脸穿上。  
那一块布只勉强裹得住前面，因为兴奋的缘故也有些兜不住，而身后只是一根绳从臀缝连上去，在尾骨的地方有一个小小的白绒团，兔兔的尾巴。  
他按李赫宰的要求乖乖给自己套上长筒袜，目光触及剩下的白色绒毛小领结和兔耳朵彻底炸了毛，正巧那边李赫宰挂断通话，转身便是扑过来呲牙裂嘴要咬他的小蛋糕。  
“我不穿了！”

“乖乖，戴上耳朵会很好看。”李赫宰小心翼翼把发夹替他戴上，摸了摸头发顺毛，拉着手上下打量一番忍不住夸赞，眼里毫不掩饰对他的惊艳。  
“好看，海海。”  
李赫宰忍不住又去吻他“很好看，我的兔兔。”

李东海穿着袜子踩在地上，双脚紧张地蜷缩脚趾，外面套着白袜显得小巧可爱。他红着脸小声问道，低头看了看自己。  
“好看吗..没有衣服好奇怪。”

“很好看，把这个戴上就更好看了。”李赫宰把绒毛的choker围住那纤细的脖颈，红绳从李东海颈后一直垂到腰间。  
他拉着李东海的上下打量一番，十分满意，果然和想象的一样漂亮。

“真的不奇怪吗…？”李东海手心里都冒出了汗，羞的抬不起头，被李赫宰抱进怀里毛茸茸的兔耳朵擦过李赫宰的下巴，痒痒的。

“不奇怪，最好看的小兔子。”李赫宰低头想吻他，不想被人躲开。  
李东海盯着自己的脚尖后退几步，旁边电视剧正演到皇帝的爱妃怀孕，扶着自己的腰走了几圈。他眼睛一转，捂住自己的肚子连连后退出几米的距离。  
“不行！！宝宝会受不了！！”

李赫宰愣在原地，一时间不知道说什么好，条件反射看向李东海肚子。下一秒，小兔子转身就跑，跑到楼梯时还脚下打了个滑，没等站稳赶紧跑上楼梯。李赫宰不紧不慢跟在后边，望着前边的身影无奈地笑，这小傻子，没穿衣服扭着小屁股跑来跑去，看的一清二楚。  
“海海，别摔了。”

前边的小兔子应了一声，随即咣！的一声，卧室门被反锁。  
李赫宰悠闲地从书房里拿出钥匙，经过衣帽间顺手拿了条领带。李东海正在浴室里照镜子，见到他吓了一跳，立马跳到一边。  
“你？”

“偷偷照镜子？”他看了看镜中反射的画面，李东海的屁股长得挺翘且白嫩，像果冻似的。他看着那浑圆的臀忍不住兴奋，大步走过去抱住秀色可餐的小兔子。  
“宝宝，让我亲一下。”

李东海是被不算温柔的扔到床上的，小动物一般的直觉告诉他李赫宰今晚格外的危险，屋内雪松好像要将他吞噬，刮起了一阵狂风把他卷起。他撑着柔软的床想爬到另一边，却被一下子捉住脚腕又拖了回去。  
“海海…”  
他把逃跑的小猎物压在身下，点了点鼻子“我们兔兔，不是说只给我看吗，为什么要自己看？”

李东海张了张嘴，刚刚怕被李赫宰追上好一通跑，气还没有喘匀，脸颊染着一层红晕十分好看。  
从李赫宰的反应来看，应该很喜欢他这样，李东海忍不住有些得意，主动在床上跪好，腰间塌了下去，白绒兔尾巴翘了起来。

真可爱。  
明明耳朵羞的快要滴出血，面上却逞强不肯表现出来，只有那双略微躲躲闪闪的目光能窥见一点真正的想法。  
李赫宰笑着俯下身吻他的身体。  
“是不是很好看？我们东海最好看了。”

那双大手从他的大腿开始缓慢抚摸，慢慢移至股间，好像剥糖纸一般握着臀瓣向两侧拉开，露出水光潋滟的后穴。敏感的地方突然暴露出来紧张地收缩，又吞吐出更多的情液，后穴位置的带子已经被打湿，李赫宰用舌尖舔了舔，李东海惊叫一声。  
“赫宰..”

“嗯，不许动。”  
他喜欢这里，李东海天生体毛少，连下边也体毛稀疏，加上那粉红可爱的前端，在一起这么久也像个处子一样青涩，和人一样可爱。

身后传来的吸吮声好像放大在耳边一样，李东海努力撅起屁股迎合，他能感觉到灵巧的舌头在顶弄自己，亲起来很舒服的唇瓣吮着。他想象着那张有些凌厉的侧脸此刻埋在自己身下，笔挺的鼻梁没进臀缝之中。  
“呜…”李东海突然扭着身子去捉李赫宰的手“赫，我好像发情了。”  
“没关系，我在你身边呢。”  
李赫宰反握住那只体温明显升高的小手，拇指安抚的摩挲手背，在丰满的臀瓣上狠狠咬上一口。看着面前的小屁股猛地收紧不由得轻笑，又补上一巴掌，皮肤登时留下红色手印，他兴奋的有些过头，眼角发烫。  
“海海，我原本想给你买一个兔尾巴的肛塞。”他摸了摸内裤边缘上的兔尾巴装饰，亲了亲李东海的腰窝。  
“但是我想了一下，你只能含着我，玩具也不可以。”

“嗯，只有你…”李东海扭过身体，欲望侵袭让那双湿漉漉的眸子更加水润，雾蒙蒙的。  
李赫宰轻抚过薄薄的眼皮，不知道多少次感叹道，李东海真是每一处都漂亮精致的宝贝。手掌下的小脸红扑扑的，身体伏在床上线条诱人，小兔子小心翼翼拉住他的手央求，好像受了天大的委屈似的，眼圈红红的望着他。  
“赫宰，我发情了…好难受。”

“嗯。”  
李赫宰嗅了嗅空气中甜腻的蛋糕香味，肯定的点头“确实发情了，没关系，我在呢。”  
为了证实自己的话，他还象征性的摸了摸刚刚品尝得津津有味的小穴，手指一触上那里立刻开始兴奋的收缩，企图把他的手指吞下。  
而李赫宰只是没入一个指节便不动了，心情极好的看着小兔子急得手足无措，即便自己也硬的生疼，额上浮起一层汗。  
吃兔兔哪有玩兔兔有意思，他喜欢李东海情乱意迷挂着眼泪渴望自己的样子，看到漂亮的小家伙因为自己变得乱糟糟格外有成就感。引导李东海沉浸在欲望之中再取悦他，然后一同坠入性事的深海，这件事带给李赫宰的快感常常大过于肉体的快乐。

“赫宰………”  
“我想要…”

李赫宰依然不动，他把李东海抱在怀里不住地抚摸身体，目光从头到脚略过，贪恋地吻上胸前挺起的两点，小小乳头发红，像两颗小樱桃。  
他闭上眼睛含住肉粒吸吮，和他想的一样香甜可口，胸肌软软的手感像抓起了一块蜂蜜蛋糕。他抬起头，后脑的那只小手插进他发间抓了抓，好像明白他今天想玩的想法，委委屈屈的任他四处作乱，挂着眼泪哼哼唧唧埋怨。

“你这里会流出蜂蜜吗，甜甜的。”

猫咪唇撅了起来，半晌带着哭腔开口。  
“哥哥…兔兔，兔兔饿了。”

“嗯不哭了，乖。”  
大概是他这样的扮相格外可怜，李赫宰收起玩闹的心思，手指插进渴望填满的后穴灵活地转动摸索，情潮来临的甬道温热湿软，柔软的肠肉紧紧裹住侵入的手指。他稍稍勾了勾手指，怀里的身体立刻软成一滩水，小家伙攀着他的脖子眯起眼睛，小声催促他。  
“再快一点…嗯..好舒服。”  
李赫宰的手指长的纤长漂亮，在他身体里时总能轻易带起一阵快感。然而今天和以往不同，他不断收紧手臂想把自己融进李赫宰的身体里，进出的手指不但没能消除上涌的欲望，反而让体内深处的空虚放大，他无助的呜咽，然后听到李赫宰的声音染上笑意。

“海海，我的手湿了。”  
“小兔子也会这样流水吗？”

他被李赫宰托着头抬起，那只从他身体里抽出的手指泛着水光，连手腕都沾上了些透明液体。李东海噙泪看着，想起曾经被人抱在身下贯穿的感觉。比起手指要大上许多，李赫宰总是喜欢深埋进他的内腔，看见他哭的惨兮兮便把他抱进怀里安抚，身下的动作却不容置疑地一次次闯进深处，逼得他次次把自己弄的湿漉漉。  
坏家伙..

“你不要欺负我…”

那只手在下身快速抽插，李东海抱紧李赫宰的腰小声喘息，脸颊染上些许春意。尾声的情潮虽然难熬不过比起开始已经减缓许多，李赫宰应该也从陪他度过的许多次发情期发现了这一点，所以见他在发情的边缘也不慌不忙。  
他在李赫宰怀里扭着身子，一条腿搭到腰间主动磨蹭，小腹跟着进出的节奏收紧。后穴已经被手指玩弄的湿软，不自觉地收缩绞紧侵入的手指挽留。李赫宰抱着他动了动，侧过身子吻住微张的小嘴，将未出口的呻吟堵在口中。  
“唔…赫、等一下..让我……”  
李东海费力将手伸向下身，他前端涨的生疼，前列腺被连续戳弄带来的快意让前端不断向外溢出液体，渴望被碰触，握在手中抚慰。

“啊我想…嗯……哥哥，快一点…用力………”

“只是几根手指。”李赫宰笑道“宝贝，原来一只手就可以满足你？”

李东海睁开眼睛不满地看人一眼。他已经顾不上旁的，情热如同无数只啃噬的小虫子，一阵阵空虚传来的难耐瘙痒折磨得他心力交瘁。然而李赫宰不仅没有要帮他的意思，反而十分得意地玩了起来。  
他的手被李赫宰拉住，那只大手湿漉漉的，刚从他身体里抽出来。他还没有反应过来发生了什么，迟钝的大脑在双手反绑在身后时终于缓慢地转动起来，一条柔软的领带将他的双手紧紧锁在身后。  
李赫宰似乎有些担心，慢慢地吻他的蝴蝶骨。  
“会怕吗？”

“什么…”李东海侧过脸伏趴在床上，臀部高高的翘了起来，刚被充分开拓过的小穴正一张一合地发出邀请，穴口周围沾满了情液。  
李赫宰摸着他的臀瓣拍了拍，轻吻腺体。  
“这样会害怕吗？”

李东海终于想起来，那年被反绑双手留下的阴影过了好久才走出来，以至于后来有一段时间被反锁双手都会惊恐。  
他现在的姿势看不到李赫宰的表情，望着面前的床单笑了笑，哑着嗓子开口。  
“已经没事了。”

他表情很放松，李赫宰仔细确认没有一丝恐惧才放下心，他从颈后的腺体一路吻到耳朵，亲了亲脸颊。  
“兔兔真乖。”

李东海的脸比刚刚还红，也不知是情热还是因为alpha大胆直接的话。

李赫宰继续专心手上的动作，扶着人侧躺在床上，安抚地吻着面前粉红的身体。李东海胸膛上有一颗痣，长得很漂亮，正好在胸肌沟的侧边，身体因为性事变得粉红时那颗痣也添上一丝色情。他从那里一点点吻过，坏笑着舔了舔乳尖。  
“我们兔兔会被手指插射吗？”

“呃…不要乱说……嗯…赫宰，想要你。”

“我这不是在呢。”李赫宰手指勾了勾，指腹擦过敏感点，怀里的身体又是一阵颤抖。  
他极度劣根性的喜欢看李东海这样，漂亮的眼睛失去焦距，他可以轻松地掌握omega的身体，随意一个动作都可以引得小家伙泫然欲泣的求他。  
李东海半阖着双眼，眉头轻蹙侧过头，随着他的动作变快发出细碎的呻吟，身后那张小嘴把他的手指咬得紧紧的，正不规律的收缩。他在人胸前咬了一口，毫不意外地收到omega惊叫，一路吻过小腹，被包裹起的性器已经将那里的布料打湿变得透明，鼓胀的柱身粉红可爱，正向外吐着透明液体，头部胀成了深红色。  
李赫宰隔着内裤吸吮舔弄，手上的动作愈发变快，另一只手在人绷紧的小腹不轻不重地抚摸。他听到李东海的声音变得高亢绵长，干脆将性器从内裤侧解放出来，拇指一圈圈绕着头部打转。

“嗯…我要、我要到了..呜，想射…”  
“啊！………再快一点…要射了…”  
李东海梗起脖子，婉转的声音好听极了，张大嘴巴急促的呼吸，前后同时刺激将他带上欲望的巅峰，周身好像被温水包裹一样舒适，所有的感官都集中于下身，快感被无限放大。  
在高潮来临的前一刻，李赫宰突然停下动作，然后悠闲地脱掉自己的裤子。  
即将沸腾的快感瞬间失去了方向，转换成了更为难熬的渴望，好像从云端一下子落了下来，又被深不见底的情欲吞入旋涡。  
李东海终于忍不住，哭了出来。  
“你干嘛…说了不要欺负我，我讨厌你…”

而李赫宰摸了摸他的头发，指尖从耳朵略过，利索地翻身下床站在床边冲人招了招手“过来吧东海，长大的小兔子要学会自己找吃的。”

李东海努力地坐起来，双手反绑在身后很难维持平衡，应声跪着蹭过去。他分开双腿坐在李赫宰面前，顶着的那对兔耳朵伴随着他的动作颤了颤，哭红的眼睛噙着泪望向李赫宰，张了张嘴眼泪扑簌簌地落下来。  
“赫宰…”

“不逗你了，亲亲它。”  
李赫宰抿嘴摸摸那对耳朵，顺着刮了下李东海的鼻子。他早就想这么做了，他想看小兔子给自己口，想看顶着兔耳朵的东海含着他，用一贯懵懵懂懂的眼神卖力讨好，可爱又诱人。  
他一想象那个画面只觉得胯下之物更胀大几分，李东海正低头委屈的吸鼻子，头顶的小耳朵对着他，李赫宰摸摸那对耳朵。  
“听话海海，亲亲它。”  
“好好做就奖励你。”李赫宰揉揉李东海的头发，补充道。  
因为情潮的缘故身体热成了玫红色，李东海扬起小脸，alpha逆着光的脸庞十分温柔，笑着望他。他张了张嘴，痴迷地看着。  
“不要欺负我…”  
“乖，不欺负你。”李赫宰把人拉起来吻住，一记深吻让本就敏感的人愈发难耐，闭着眼睛喘息的样子可爱极了。  
他啄了下嘟起的猫咪唇“听话宝贝，我好疼，兔兔亲了才会好。”

李东海哀怨地看他一眼，涨红的性器近在咫尺，因为离得过近他甚至能感受到散发的热度。性器突然弹了下借此表达不满，头部溢出的液体从脸颊上擦过，留下一片水渍。

“你不许欺负我…”  
李东海委屈的差点哭出来，被李赫宰哄着摸摸头，又捧起他的脸亲了亲。  
他小心翼翼将头部含入口中，好像在吃什么美味的食物一样眯起眼睛满足的叹息，用自己仅会的那点办法尽力讨好李赫宰。那根粗大性器直直插进喉头，淡淡的腥膻味道唤醒他身体所有的记忆，让他想起被完全占满的时候，将他填的满满当当，每一次进出都会带来无上的快感。那段回忆的感觉好像成真了似的，李东海忍不住从鼻腔中发出嘤咛，身后也开始不断地吞吐出大量的情液。  
李东海真的彻底发情了，信息素不受控制的铺满房间，然后从李赫宰的小腹抬起头。  
“哥哥，求求你，不玩了好不好…”

他实在是太可怜了，那对兔耳朵顶在头上加上泫然欲泣的神情，好像受了天大的委屈。李赫宰深吸口气吐出，他还是高估了自己的自控力，空气中的信息素更是春药一般。没有alpha能拒绝自己的omega，他居高临下望着乖乖示弱的李东海，正恋恋不舍地含着性器顶端，忙着偷看他的脸色还忍不住舔一舔，努力吸吮。  
是只嘴馋的小兔子。

李东海开始还能勉强打起精神对抗情欲，而后便不受控制地趴进李赫宰怀里，连同毛茸茸的耳朵一起示弱的靠在李赫宰的小腹。alpha的信息素犹如一记催情剂，让本就沸腾的欲望更加鼎沸。身体深处不断传来的空虚快要将他吞没，他趴在李赫宰的小腹上小声啜泣。  
“讨厌你、我说了我好难受，你怎么还欺负我…”

“不哭了乖乖。”  
李赫宰俯下身吻人，单手解开李东海手上束缚，他笑着抱起哭红眼睛的小兔子在怀里。李东海不知道他还想干什么，枕着他的肩膀抽噎。  
鼻前的腺体香甜可口，李赫宰舔了舔鼓起发热的腺体，故意重重地拍打omega挺翘的臀。  
“乖乖，动下手，不然我进不去。”

李东海似乎在思考他的意思，然后侧过脸把头埋在他的颈窝，双手分开自己的臀瓣，露出的小穴满是水渍，期待地收缩。  
李赫宰故意只进入一点，大手环住细腰，沉声道。  
“兔兔，坐下。”

耳边甜腻婉转的呻吟还带着一丝哭腔，下沉的惯性让硬挺性器强势地撑开后穴到达深处。李东海的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，手指蜷缩不小心在李赫宰背上留下抓痕。  
“呜……好深…”  
“怎么这样…呃…胀……”  
李东海紧紧咬住得来不易的奖励，抱着李赫宰的脖子软下身体，空虚已久终于被填满的快乐让他不等李赫宰诱导便已开始主动，欢快的摇摆起腰身。  
重新回笼的快感简直像是喝了碗中药后含进嘴里的奶糖，李东海一边上下起伏，一边还不忘抽泣控诉李赫宰，混在破碎的喘息中变了味道。  
李赫宰拍拍李东海的腰，转而揉捏手中的翘臀，像揉面团那样抓在手中，因为太过用力臀肉上留下红色的指印。李东海顺从他的意思努力撅起屁股，上身形成一道漂亮的弧线，脊背的肌肉绷紧后腰窝显了出来，李赫宰一一抚摸过，满足的喟叹吻上面前的胸膛。  
“嗯……海海真漂亮…”  
李赫宰近乎痴迷地望着情乱意迷的人，不断鼓励他掌握两人的节奏，那双手从颈侧的腺体抚摸到臀上，掐着胯骨提起然后重重地按了下来。  
“乖兔兔…”

李东海的动作越来越激烈，前面被李赫宰握在手里套弄，他扬起脖子发出满足的叹息，每一次起伏恨不能将囊袋一同撞进身体。  
颠簸间发夹从头上滑落，李东海烦躁地把兔耳朵扔到一边，去他的兔子！  
小家伙赌气的动作李赫宰尽收眼底，笑呵呵的停下动作又把兔耳朵重新放到李东海头顶，爱怜地摸了摸耳朵。  
“乖乖，今晚是哥哥的小兔子。”

“我不是……”李东海皱起小脸，红扑扑的脸蛋和挂在眼角的泪水惹人怜爱。  
“我不要当兔子…你欺负我…”

李赫宰只是闷闷地笑，然后抱着李东海利落地转身，omega的双腿十分自然地缠住他的腰，迫切地等着李赫宰像以往那样大开大合的肏弄。李东海现在倒宁愿他像以前那样次次逼他失控，他被折磨的快要崩溃了。  
李赫宰仍在把玩手中的性器，被修长的手指握住可怜兮兮吐着液体，头部的马眼收缩着，似是要重回刚才的高潮。他望着着急的人轻笑，慢条斯理的用领带在柱身根部一圈圈缠绕，打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后重新放进蕾丝内裤中。  
他轻轻拍了拍鼓起的位置，双臂架起李东海的双腿在腰间，近乎残忍地命令。  
“不许射。”

李赫宰完全无视李东海泪眼朦胧望过来的目光中满是哀求，omega因发情而湿热的身体美妙极了，肠壁软肉争先恐后的亲吻他的性器，柔软的内腔口好像有了生命，正在亲吻插入的头部。  
他突然想起李东海在一楼捂着自己的小腹后退，将人折叠在身下，双腿压到头侧。姿势的变化让柱身插入内腔变得容易，李赫宰缓缓地向前顶了顶，在李东海连声哀求中挺进生殖腔。  
“啊………不要…我会忍不住……”  
“不是说有宝宝了？原来这么想给我生孩子？”李赫宰噙笑去咬李东海的鼻尖，摁着他的小腿缓慢地抽动。  
李东海喘息连连，那根填满他身体的肉棒正缓缓地擦过每一寸，然后微微用力顶开腔口深埋进他身体最柔软的地方。他惧怕又迷恋这种感觉，是只有李赫宰能带给他的快感。

“赫宰……哥哥……赫宰……”他拧紧眉头剧烈地抖动起来，李赫宰偏爱每一次性事占有他的身体，这样被完全侵占的感觉让他如同坠入深海。  
李赫宰答应他的呼唤，用温柔低沉的声音回应他，下身的动作却愈发变得凶狠。他紧紧盯着李东海的表情，腰间蓄力从向外流情液的穴口顶开不断收缩的甬道，直直地冲进omega柔软的内腔，内腔口被粗暴地撞开紧紧裹住柱身。  
他长长的叹息，柔软的腔壁将他包裹，从体内深处流出的情液淋湿他。他故意狠狠擦过敏感点，又整根抽出去，被性器带出的水从穴口流出，将李东海的臀瓣打湿。  
李赫宰盯着那收缩的穴口，又一次整根插入，重重挺进李东海的身体，研磨过敏感点，收获omega无法承受的哭泣。

“不要这样……呜我受不了…我想射……”

“海海，不许摸自己。”  
李赫宰视线扫过白色蕾丝长筒袜包裹的腿，小腿秀气羸弱，脚趾因为快感蜷缩着，被裹在漂亮的袜子里小巧可爱。他控制不住内心膨胀的兴奋，握着纤细的脚腕轻吻，轻轻地啃咬踝骨。  
就像他带给李东海的快感，像一头野兽慢慢啃食皮肉和筋骨，欲望完全浸泡进每一寸皮肤。  
李东海仰起头，发出急促的喘息，破碎的呻吟和无助的挣扎像一只被狼按在爪下的猎物。  
去了又返的高潮如同高高掀起的海浪，又一下子落了下来，重重地拍打岸边的礁石，冲击出了白色的浪花。李东海啜泣着绷直身体，那只从他的脚腕抚摸到腿根的手掌有着一层薄薄的茧子，微硬的触感好像燃起了小小的火苗。他无意识地阵阵颤栗收缩小腹，李赫宰并不体谅他的难过，大手掐住他的胯骨固定在身下，每一次都朝那柔软的腔口撞去。

“不要……”  
李东海偏过头，脖颈上的青筋爆了起来，从胸膛一路红到脸颊，他几乎快要喘不过气。  
“我想射……啊！！！呃…解开…赫宰、赫宰我想射…”

李赫宰不为所动，只是伸手拂去他脸上的泪，然后十分“好心”地放下他的一条腿。他已经没有一点力气控制自己的身体，被轻松地翻到侧面，一条腿举起架在李赫宰的肩膀，alpha将他的腿抱在怀里大开大合地肏弄，深埋进被他操得松软的内腔。  
李东海梗起头，本能的向自己被束缚的前端伸手，被汗湿的大手握住。

“乖，不许碰。”

“我想射…呜我想射…哥哥我想射..”李东海望着李赫宰，目光流露出哀求。他好难过，被束缚住以后欲望得不到宣泄，那根柔软的领带将他紧紧箍住，可怜兮兮的柱身只能从铃口分泌出少许液体。

“那怎么行，宝贝总射身体会吃不消。”  
李赫宰不断抚摸怀里的腿，从脚趾开始，经过脚腕，小腿，最后将手掌贴到大腿内侧，娇嫩的肌肤被揉捏的泛红。粗大的性器已经将操的殷红的穴口褶皱撑平，不断进出蹂躏折磨无法合拢的内腔，柔软的腔壁在连续顶弄下从里到外大开着任由他进出。他狠狠擦过前列腺，听到人拔高的音调使坏地去摸那根被锁了起来的性器在手中肆意把玩。

李东海发出一声长长的哀鸣，手臂无力的垂到一旁，身体不住地抽搐。他觉得自己快要晕过去了，眼前不断闪着白光，李赫宰专注望他的脸变得模糊起来，身后抽插的那根带来高潮和前端连在一起。他不知道该怎么办好，只记得李赫宰对他说乖乖的兔兔要听话，不可以摸自己。  
他甚至为了逃脱这种窒息般的快感想从李赫宰身下逃开，一边哭一边努力地抓着床单挪动，出乎意料的是李赫宰居然任由他逃离。他不敢解开那条领带，手脚都被情潮弄的发软，在大床上扭动几下身体又被大手握住细腰拎了起来。

“怎么又跑。”李赫宰笑着拍了拍手中的臀瓣，手感极好，肉乎乎的。他忍不住拍打几下，沿臀肉摸到腰窝，李东海的腰窝很深，他们曾经胡闹的时候还故意射到他的腰窝上，看那里盛满他的精液。  
此刻那里正用纤细的带子覆盖，毛球状的兔尾巴沾上了液体有些打结，李赫宰轻轻拨弄一下，目光触及人背上从项圈连下来的红绳笑了笑，拉过那根绳子把人拽了起来。

“兔兔不乖，为什么要离开我？”

“我没有…”李东海皱着小脸哭的惨兮兮“我没有摸自己…”  
他哭的上气不接下气，委屈的向后抱住李赫宰的腰，他被李赫宰拉了起来，向后仰头靠在肩膀神志不清地乞求，他好想射，已经快要被折磨疯了。  
“赫宰…我是乖乖的兔兔…”

“嗯，不哭了。”

李赫宰单手环住李东海的腰，那根散发着高温的性器轻而易举地滑进甬道，被完全操开的身体毫无阻碍，任由他故意地整根插进又抽出。  
李东海茫然的张大眼睛，从喉咙中挤出抽气声，手指无意识地曲起陷进皮肤中。恍然间被放回床上，下身的束缚终于解开。那条领带一圈圈从他的性器上离开，大手握住他的腰突然发狠地顶弄起来。  
李东海偏过头趴在床上，手指绞紧身下的床单哽咽。他不知道要怎么办，即便束缚已经脱离，但潜意识还是不断告诉他不要射，性器可怜的哆嗦几下却不能发泄。他只能呢喃着求饶，身体却十分诚实地绞紧李赫宰，不断地收缩甬道，内腔好似有了灵魂一般吸吮侵入的性器。

“为什么不要？你明明很喜欢，手给我，你摸摸，你把我咬的都出不去了。”李赫宰重重向前一顶，满足地喟叹，omega内腔吸附着他讨好，他差点忍不住射出来。  
李东海被那一下顶的说不出话，身上浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，滔天巨浪般的快感一下子侵袭全身，酥麻的快意顺着脊柱迅速攀升。  
高潮实在来的太过突然，他甚至发不出声音，所有的尖叫挤在喉咙中争先恐后想要率先挣脱。后穴仍在被不停地使用，那根粗壮的肉棒快要将他顶穿，在一片混乱中李赫宰重重地拍打他的臀瓣，顺着又摸到软软的小腹，感受到那里含着性器微微鼓了起来不由得笑道。

“你看，这里鼓起来了。”

“我…”  
李东海张了张嘴，他好难过。那条该死的领带把他束缚的太久了，他射不出来，性器抖动了几次却只吐出一点精液，耳边似乎还有遥远传来的声音告诉他不许射，他想摸摸自己，手刚动了一下又呜咽着放回去，赫宰说过，听话的兔兔是不会摸自己的。  
他崩溃的啜泣起来，从身后伸过来的大手小心将他捧在手里，指腹摸了摸铃口，熟练地套弄。

“不哭了宝宝，我帮你。”

李东海听见自己发出了陌生的娇媚热情的声音，然后便陷入了白茫茫的一片，仿佛失去了五官，他什么都感觉不到，意识的所有都集中于摩擦前列腺的快感和束缚已久终于解脱的快意。他的脑海中只剩下内腔在被不停地肏弄，那身体深处的秘密早已被李赫宰占有，还有那只轻而易举掌握他的手指，有着薄薄的茧子。

意识再度回笼的时候他被李赫宰抱在怀里，大手轻拍他的后背，空气中的信息素早已没了之前的强势，温柔的木香哄着他，见他醒来吻了吻额头。  
“海海，你刚才晕过去了。”

李东海缓慢地眨了眨眼，委屈的开始掉眼泪，一边抹泪一边控诉李赫宰欺负他。摸到头上的兔耳朵哭的更惨，他原本就受不住李赫宰在床上的体力，平时被做到脱力都是常有的事，更别说他这样故意欺负自己。

“你怎么这样…”

李赫宰的手在他小腹上摸了摸，这里含着他射出来的东西，内腔口此刻一定收得紧紧的，为了将alpha的精液锁在生殖腔内。  
小兔子眼睛哭的红彤彤的，委屈的埋头到李赫宰的肩膀。他身上湿透的内裤已经被李赫宰脱掉，看见自己终于不会被锁起来开心极了，光着身子钻进李赫宰怀里撒起娇。  
“赫宰…”

“有哪里不舒服吗？”李赫宰轻轻抹掉他的眼泪，宠溺地捏捏鼻尖。  
怀里的小兔子只是红着脸摇头，然后贪恋地去摸他半硬的性器，抓在手里握着，小手勉强能将它握住。  
“有点腿软。”  
他又红着脸补充“但是想要你。”

李赫宰把手放回李东海的小腹，他喜欢李东海软软的小肚子，不轻不重地揉了揉。  
“你没关系吗？”  
“我怕你再晕过去。”

“你知道就不要这样对我！”李东海吸了吸鼻子，在面前的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。  
李赫宰嘶的一声抽气，原来惹急了兔子真的会咬人。  
他抱着李东海压到身下，避开刚刚被失控的小家伙弄湿的地方，笑着轻咬他的鼻尖。  
“你不知道自己多漂亮，我想把你锁起来，不许出门，只给我看。”

他说着，将自己埋进李东海体内，从额头一点点吻到嘴唇，轻声呢喃。  
“像这样…你刚刚哭的时候很好看。”

“呃……你…坏人……嗯！不要顶这里…”李东海长长叹息，双腿夹住精瘦的腰，他好喜欢和李赫宰融为一体，即便被李赫宰狠狠的欺负了一回，他还是本能地喜欢李赫宰侵占自己。  
他顺从乖巧的模样极大地刺激了李赫宰，自己的omega全身心地接受他的全部，这是一件很容易让他得意的事，alpha的征服欲得到满足。他恶意地朝深处顶撞，也不考虑技巧，蛮横地抽出到洞口再整根插入，如此反复，湿软的后穴过度使用无法闭合，那些流出的液体被搅成了白沫黏在周围，每一次进出都伴随着暧昧的水声。  
李赫宰指尖抚过挺立的乳尖，亲吻遍布吻痕咬痕的胸膛，从胸肌的那颗痣开始吻到乳头，乳尖被玩破了皮，此刻被舌头舔弄又痛又痒。  
李东海偷偷的挺起胸膛，痛感在疯狂的性事中化为快感，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕转圈，他忍不住眯起眼睛叹息。  
“赫…另一边……”

“哪一边？”李赫宰停下动作，望着李东海问道“想要什么？”

李东海咬着下唇犹豫一阵，下身努力收紧“你动一下…”

李赫宰直接把李东海从床上抱了起来，单手抱着他，十分轻松。倒是把李东海吓得不轻，尖叫着夹紧他的腰，手臂紧紧搂着脖子。  
李赫宰抱着他走了几步，冲床上努努嘴“看看，哪只小兔子干的？”

床单湿了一大片，李东海回过头看了一眼立马羞得面红耳赤，偏偏李赫宰还在他耳旁复述，交合处缓缓地抽插。  
“你射了一点就开始失禁，我以为你结束了，结果过了一阵又开始射。被我玩坏了？”

“你别乱说……啊！…”

李赫宰抱着他的腰向自己胯前撞去，下身同时迎合着，故意向因为装满精液而紧闭的腔口撞去。李东海立刻变乖，老老实实地给人示弱，贴着李赫宰的脸蹭了蹭。  
“我受不了，我真的会受不了…”  
他眼睛湿漉漉的，望着李赫宰时不自觉流露出一丝委屈，依赖的蜷在他身前紧紧抱住。  
“你太厉害…我受不了……我明天会起不来床，不要欺负我了，我不是很乖嘛。”

李东海如果知道李赫宰听完会这么兴奋，他打死都不会这样说的。Alpha的手臂把他的腰勒得生疼，李赫宰粗重的喘息在他耳边不断回荡，下身动作不停，不顾他刚刚昏过去的高潮有没有结束，啃咬他颈后的腺体。  
“兔兔…生个兔兔一样的宝宝吧。”

“不……不要顶那里……嗯…赫……不行，”李东海整个人悬空挂在李赫宰身上，甚至没有办法逃离，被大手掐着腰用力按向自己，头部次次精准地撞在腔口。

李赫宰想进到里面。  
李东海呜呜的哭起来，他不知道怎么打开那里。为了能够孕育生命，omega的生殖腔口在交合后会自己闭合，不让精液流走。李赫宰现在不停地戳弄那里，奇异的感觉从下身传来，他分不清是疼痛还是酸软的快感，只能抱着alpha的肩膀抽噎。

木香似乎又开始燃烧了起来，信息素压着李东海，密不透风的围在他身边威压。李东海快要喘不过气，含着眼泪望着李赫宰无助摇头，手指蜷缩着挂在李赫宰肩膀。  
不应期早已经结束了，在轮番顶弄下前端又翘了起来，他还记得alpha不许他摸自己，伏在李赫宰耳边委委屈屈的哭泣。  
“赫…我、我硬了…”  
“你不要顶那里……别这么对我…呜……我真的打不开…”

“乖不哭…哥哥在呢，不哭……”  
李赫宰沉声答应，双手掐着他的腰重重地摁向自己，他能感觉到那柔软的地方正在逐渐为他打开，尽管这有些违背的omega的惯性。他抱着人用力挺腰，硬生生将本该闭拢的地方撞开，他还是更喜欢这里，柔软的只属于他的地方。

李东海在他怀里啜泣着，哭叫的声音婉转动听，像只可怜的小动物。头顶毛茸茸的耳朵蹭着他的脸侧，撒娇的蹭他时眼泪黏了过来。  
“别……不要…啊………哥哥…嗯轻点…”李东海睁开眼睛，隔着泪雾望着他“不要这么深……”

刚刚晕过去时的快感重新回炉，李东海被李赫宰放回床上，抓着他的双手拉直，将他整个人钉在胯前。深入浅出的节奏快要逼疯他，本该属于孕育生命的地方被alpha的性器填满，好像要将他的内脏都顶移了位置。

“不……嗯……我不行……赫、…”

“怎么不行，不许拒绝我。”李赫宰握住手里的小手，omega被他操干的浑身发软，双腿无力的摊开在两侧，敞着腿任他摆布，那双小手抓住他的手腕，犹如抓一根救命稻草。  
他故意左右晃动胯借此在人体内搅弄，见李东海因为自己的举动哭叫喘息，他不得不承认自己确实因为这样产生了精神上的快意。  
李赫宰单手握住李东海的双手固定，另一手肆意玩弄李东海的性器，微微用力收紧手指，粗暴地撸动几下又顺着那里摸到小腹。柔软的小肚皮被他撑起了一块，他摸了摸鼓起的地方，手掌微微用力下压。

“啊！不要！……赫……不要……”李东海蓦地睁大眼睛，小腹传来酸软的感觉十分熟悉。他努力收紧身体企图对抗，双臂拉直在身前将胸肌软肉堆在中间挤出一条乳沟，李赫宰轻笑着，故意九浅一深的朝那一点顶弄。  
从下身发出的暧昧淫靡的水声不断放大，李东海听的清楚，那是从他身体里发出的。还有不断涌出的情液淋湿抽插的性器，生殖腔内的精液被一次次的抽插带出些许，和情液一起糊在穴口，交合处一片泥泞。  
被连续戳弄前列腺带来的强烈快感快要把他逼疯，李赫宰松开他的手，手臂立即无力的垂落在床侧。李东海小声的啜泣，那双微微用力摁压小腹的大手仿佛有魔力，轻易地让他丢弃盔甲，只能狼狈的跟随李赫宰的引导。  
李赫宰沉稳的声音好像有魔力，熊熊燃烧的木香从他每一寸肌肤略过，像一双无形的大手抚遍全身，最后轻吻他。

“乖，放松…海海，不要紧张，只要你放松就好…”

李东海迷茫地睁大眼睛，想起李赫宰吻着他的耳朵叫他乖兔兔，要听话…

李东海发出无助的哀鸣，长长的叹息伴随着猛烈的抖动，那根被大手捏在手中的可怜肉棒向外吐出尿液，小腹积攒过多向两侧流淌。  
李赫宰满足极了，尽管他知道东海快要到极限，他仍然无法控制自己的欲望，看见出众的小家伙乖顺的依附自己，漂亮的金丝雀在自己面前毫无保留，柔软的羽毛被他爱抚时闲适的样子，平日里的小霸王此刻像个精致娃娃。

“求你…我要死了……啊！赫、真的不行…”

李东海急促的喘息，张大嘴巴像一条上了岸的鱼，他觉得自己快要淹没在灭顶的情欲中。他弓起身子，软绵绵地推李赫宰的身体，想收紧身体止住羞耻的失控却起了反作用，被他绞紧的李赫宰重重粗喘，俯下身抱住他。  
“夹死我了…海海你怎么…”  
李赫宰泄愤似的狠狠咬了下李东海的唇，粗暴地吻住，压着唇瓣吸吮啃噬，漂亮的猫咪唇被他吻的红肿，人几乎快要缺氧。李赫宰胡乱磨蹭脸侧，埋在omega的脖颈，腺体周围的蛋糕香十分浓郁，甜腻的让他快迷失在omega的信息素。  
他罕见的爆粗口，弓起身子将人固定在身下。

“他妈的，你怎么这么紧，我要被你夹断了。”

“我真的受不住…赫我用嘴帮你好不好…我不行..我要死了呜…放过我吧…”

李赫宰安抚地停下动作，抚着小脸轻声哄骗。  
“海海，兔兔，我们要孩子好不好？”

“...好。”  
半晌，李东海挂着泪回答。  
李赫宰笑着吻他，“那不射里面怎么有小宝宝，对不对？”

是这样吗…  
李东海来不及细想，在李赫宰连声诱导中紧紧缠住那具有力的身体。他喜欢这样亲昵的姿势，胸膛贴在一起，然后被李赫宰抱在怀里。他忍不住抱紧李赫宰，不断在背上胡乱抚摸，双腿交叉缠住腰。  
临近高潮的交合急促激烈，李东海的尖叫和呻吟全被那过于激烈的顶弄打碎。他被肏的说不出话，单音节的向外蹦着不知所云的单词，不断抚摸那因律动而变化的肌肉。他迷恋李赫宰的身体，线条流畅的像一头正值壮年的豹子。  
Alpha临近高潮难以自抑的低沉喘息在耳边，李东海呜咽一声，眼角溢出些泪水。他情难自禁地迎合李赫宰，放任自己发出淫靡的声音，胡乱地在人肩膀耳侧落下热情的吻，眯起眼睛承受着alpha的冲刺。

“呃用力……嗯、啊…我…赫、好舒服…呜我、我……”

李赫宰眼角发烫，李东海似乎是故意放出信息素反过来安抚他，勇敢的全身心爱他的小蛋糕爱人，他忍不住埋头在人脖颈留下吻痕，黏腻地吻到唇角。  
“宝贝真乖…”

“嗯…”  
那张漂亮的猫咪唇向两边一字咧开，他隔着泪雾望李赫宰，乖巧地笑。  
“兔兔…”

李赫宰只愣了一下，随即明白过来他的意思。他腰间用力抱着李东海坐起来，在最后关头抱紧李东海在怀里，人被他折腾的身子软绵绵的，随意他摆弄，唾液顺着嘴角流下，蜿蜿蜒蜒的一道一直延伸至下巴。  
李赫宰重重挺进内腔，性器成结死死卡住宫腔口。

“乖乖兔兔，是哥哥的乖乖小兔子。”

李东海猛地曲起指节，熟悉的快感笼罩了他，那一瞬间袭来的快感让他浑身麻木，他最后只记得庆幸这次李赫宰没有束缚他，他可以舒服的射出来。  
交合处沾满了汗水和体液，alpha性器将人牢牢固定在身前，李东海拖长尾音长长的叹息，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他还想说什么，但过剩的欲望掌控他的意识，他甚至还没听清李赫宰在自己耳边又说了什么便陷入一阵黑暗。

肩上传来小小的重量李赫宰慌忙转头去看，李东海闭着眼睛趴在他肩头，身体还在高潮余韵中不断地颤栗，大腿因为高潮绷得紧紧的。他小心托着李东海的头放回床上，下身仍连在一起，李东海呻吟一声，发出意味不明的声音，神志不清地颤抖身体。

“海海..”李赫宰吻了吻人哭肿的双眼，轻轻唤道。  
他轻轻揉捏人僵直的肌肉，缓缓退出身体。两次以后内腔被射的满满的，李东海的小腹明显照以前鼓了起来，软软的小肚子里装满了他的精液，很可爱。李赫宰侧过身体，轻手轻脚把李东海拢进怀里拍了拍，一边吻去眼泪一边低声唤他的名字，亲昵的叫着叠字小名。  
李东海只昏了一会便醒来，他睁开眼睛先是迷茫一阵，李赫宰摸摸他的脸颊，吻了吻唇。  
“怎么还昏过去了。”

话音刚落，被李东海埋怨地看了一眼。  
他拉着李东海的手放到鼓起的小腹，有些炫耀地说这里都是他射的，所以鼓了起来。摸到人身体有些凉意随手拉过旁边的毯子盖住两人的身体，李东海嫌弃地推了推。  
“不行…没洗澡…”

“别感冒了乖乖。”他忽然声音染上笑意。“都晕了两次了，别生病了。”

“那是因为谁！”李东海想打他一下泄愤，动了动小臂实在酸软无力只好作罢，他乏的厉害，连动一根手指头都觉得累。  
他把自己缩进李赫宰的怀里，蹭了蹭下巴，支支吾吾半天红着脸小声问道。  
“那…我是不是很乖..”

李赫宰低头看他，眼睛哭的红红的，身体被情欲蒸成的粉红色也还没有消退，可不是一只漂亮可爱又乖巧的小兔子。他瞧着就觉得喜欢，李东海愿意满足他的需求和欲望，愿意为他打开身体，愿意包容他的所有。  
他宠溺地揉揉头发，又在鼻尖上落下吻。  
“是最乖的小兔子。”

在抱着昏睡过去的李东海走进浴室的时候，李赫宰突然想起网上的一句话，说兔兔这么可爱为什么要欺负兔兔。他小心翼翼把李东海放进温水然后跟着坐进去，把被他狠狠欺负一晚的小宝贝拢在身前，不轻不重地按摩持续紧张的肌肉。  
他望着李东海睡嘟的小嘴，轻笑。

当然是因为欺负兔兔的时候兔兔更可爱。

FIN.  
By：玻璃  
——————————————  
lay了，肾虚了。


End file.
